Kim Family Series :: Still A Family
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kekacauan terbesar melanda keluarga Kim. Young Woon dijebak, Jung Soo kecewa dan berniat pergi dari Young Woon. Apa keluarga Kim harus berakhir? Bagaimana nasib anak- anak mereka? Apa yg akan mreka lakukan? /Last Story with chapter\ RnR, pliss..
1. Chapter 1

**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son

* * *

**

**Last Story ::**

**Still A Family**

Keluarga Kim sedikit berbeda dengan keluarga yang lainnya. Kelima anak dari keluarga ini nggak memiliki hubungan darah dengan orang tua mereka. Young Woon dan Jung Soo. Namun, keluarga tetaplah sebuah keluarga. Apapun yan terjadi tetap sebuah keluarga.

~Jung Soo pov~

" Umma.." Kudengar Heechul memanggilku. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku sambil membawa sebuah kertas yang kelihatan usang.

" Nae, chagiya?" Kutatap dia sambil tersenyum lembut. Putriku.

" Umma, apa kita pernah tinggal di Mokpo, ya?"

Aku langsung menatapnya shock saat dia menyebut kata Mokpo. Mokpo adalah kata- kata yang nggak bisa kudengar. Heechul memperlihatkan kertas yang dibawanya kepadaku.

" Aku menemukan surat adopsiku. Dan disini tertulis panti asuhan di Mokpo. Apa kita pernah tinggal disana, ya? Aku nggak ingat."

Aku mengambil kertas itu. " Jangan kau pikirkan tentang ini. Kita nggak pernah tinggal di Mokpo, chagiya.." Ucapku sambil melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam laci meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku.

Heechul menatapku bingung. " Umma, apa yang umma sembunyikan sebenarnya?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Umma, apa ada sesuatu di Mokpo?"

Kutatap Heechul dalam. Kumohon jangan pernah tanyakan padaku tentang hal ini. Aku nggak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Tapi aku nggak mungkin mengatakannya pada Heechul. Dia akan tahu semuanya.

Semua rahasiaku dan Young Woon. Aku tak ingin anak- anakku tahu.

" Ah, aku hanya bertanya. Kalau umma nggak mau menjawab nggak masalah, kok.." Heechul memelukku erat sebentar. Ia menatapku lagi. " Aku berangkat ke kampus dulu, ya." Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar kamarku.

" Hati- hati, chagiya.." Balasku.

Kini aku sendirian di rumah ini. Kutatap laci tempatku menyimpan surat adopsi tadi.

Mokpo..

Kota yang sudah sembilan belas tahun kulupakan. Kutinggalkan..Sembilan belas tahun ternyata waktu yang cukup panjang, tapi aku nggak bisa melupakan semua kenangan saat itu. Disaat aku berusia sembilan tahun, disaat semua pilihanku kutentukan. Berserta sebuah kesalahan fatal yang nggak akan pernah kulupakan.

Ah, jangan ingat lagi hal itu Jung Soo.. Bukankah sekarang hidupmu sudah berubah.

Iya, kau sudah berubah. Ada Young Woon disisimu. Juga anak- anak yang kau anggap sebagai anakmu sendiri, kan? Semua ini cukup membuatku bahagia.

Tapi, kalau mengingat surat tadi. Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak? Apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sudah di dapur dan sibuk memasak untuk makan malam. Seperti biasa, putriku Wookie selalu membantuku memasak.

" Umma, appa pulang besok kan?" Tanya Wookie sambil mengaduk bahan kimchi yang sedang kami buat.

Young Woon sedang keluar kota karena ada tugas kantor. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan bekerja untuk kami semua.

Aku tersenyum menatap Wookie. " Iye, chagiya.. Kenapa? Apa kau merindukannya?"

Wookie tersenyum polos. " Aku sangat merindukan appa. Keluarga ini nggak lengkap kalau salah satunya pergi."

Aku langsung mengusap rambut Wookie penuh sayang. " Besok appa pulang, kan.. Keluarga kita akan lengkap lagi."

Wookie mengangguk. " Ah, umma.. Gomawo.."

" Gomawo untuk apa, chagiya?"

" Gomawo karena umma sudah menemukanku dan mengangkatku sebagai anak umma. Aku benar- benar beruntung berada di keluarga ini. Aku merasa kalau aku orang yang sangat berbahagia. Aku menyayangi umma dan appa."

Kupeluk Wookie sejenak. " Ne cheonemayo, chagiya.. Umma juga sangat menyayangimu.."

Wookie tersenyum. " Baiklah, aku panggil yang lain dulu, ya.." Wookie langsung meninggalkanku di dapur.

Kutatap Kimchi yang akan menjadi makan malam kami hari ini. Aku sangat menyayangi anak- anakku meski mereka bukanlah darah dagingku sendiri. Aku nggak pernah menyesal mengadopsi mereka semua.

Kusentuh perutku perlahan.

Karena aku sudah nggak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Itulah alasan kenapa aku memaksa Young Woon mengadopsi anak. Tadinya hanya empat anak, tapi aku menemukan Wookie yang terlantar. Dia sangat kecil, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya. Jadi kurawat dan kujadikan dia anakku.

Meski begitu, tetap saja aku nggak bisa melupakan anakku sendiri.

Anak yang gagal kulahirkan.

Kupejamkan mataku menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Tenanglah, Jung Soo.. Kau nggak mau mereka melihatmu menangis, kan? Itu akan membuat mereka sedih. Karena itu tenang.. Kau harus tenang!

" Yeah, Kimchi!" Seruan Yesung membuatku tersentak.

Aku langsung menarik nafas dan memutar tubuhku mengarah ke meja makan dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku membawa mangkuk berisi Kimchi. " Ini dia makan malam kita.." Ucapku seriang mungkin.

Aku harus bersikap ceria dihadapan mereka. Akan kukutuk diriku sendiri kalau mereka bersedih karena aku.

Kriiing! Tiba- tiba telepon bordering.

" Annyeong!" Jawab Kibum yan kebetulan berada didekat telepon. Kibum menatapku ceria. " Ah, appa!" Serunya. " Umma.. Ini appa.."

Aku berjalan mendekati Kibum dan mengambil alih telepon. " Young Woon-ah?"

" Ah, Jung Soo.. Sudah lama sekali aku nggak mendengar suaramu, chagiya.."

Aku tersenyum. Sudah lama? Kami bahkan hanya nggak berbicara selama dua hari.

" Baru dua hari, Young Woon-ah.." Koreksiku.

Kudengar suara tawa Young Woon yang kurindukan. Aku langsung tersenyum. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan sentuhan namja itu. Apa dia juga merindukanku?

" Besok aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku, Jung Soo.. Saranghaeyo.." Ucapnya lembut.

" Nado saranghae, Young Woon-ah.." Balasku dan Young Woon langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Kutatap anak- anakku yang menatapku sambil cengar- cengir nggak jelas. " Waeyo?"

" Umma udah nggak sabar tuh nungguin appa.. Kesepian tiap malam tidur sendirian." Goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli.

" Kyuhyun!" Heechul langsung memukul kepala anak itu kencang. " Sudah diperingatkan berkali- kali punya mulut jangan suka iseng!"

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" Ah, makan.. makan.." Yesung langsung mengambil sumpit dan sudah bersiap mengambil sesuap Kimchi.

Heechul langsung menepis tangannya. " Dasar kalian berdua namja nggak sopan. Umma dan Kibum bahkan belum duduk di meja makan!" Omelnya.

" Ah, noona bawel!"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak- anakku. Mereka sudah dewasa memang, tapi dimataku mereka tetaplah anak- anak kecil yang harus tetap kujaga. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Dan nggak pernah menyesal memilih jalan hidupku sekarang..

Aku duduk dikursi, Kibum duduk disebelahku. " Mari makan." Ajakku lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Jung Soo! Anak- anak.. Aku pulang!" Young Woon masuk kedalam rumah sambil berteriak.

Aku langsung berlari kearah pintu depan. " Young Woon-ah!" Seruku. Aku langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya. " Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu, Young Woon-ah.. Akhirnya kau pulang juga.."

Young Woon memelukku erat dan mencium bibirku lembut. Dia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum. " Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, chagiya.."

" Ah, umma appa.. Jangan disini!" Seruan Kyuhyun membuatku tersentak dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Young Woon. Sejak kapan mereka disana? Apa mereka melihat kami berciuman tadi?

Young Woon tertawa. " Aku pergi selama tiga hari, tapi kau nggak berubah Kyuhyun."

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. " Aku nggak akan berubah, appa.. Appa lupa, ya?" Balasnya santai.

Young Woon tertawa dan langsung melangkah masuk keruang tengah.

" Selamat datang, appa.. Bagaimana tugasnya?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

Young Woon duduk disofa panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. " Sukses. Kami berhasil mendapatkan omset yang besar. Mulai lusa aku akan sering lembur sepertinya."

Kutatap Young Woon sambil menghela nafas. Lembur? Semenjak perusahaannya berkembang semakin maju, dia sering sekali lembur. Padahal dia sendiri direktur perusahaan swasta itu.

Perusahaan itu Young Woon bangun sejak lama. Impiannya. Dan sekarang perusahaan kecil itu semakin berkembang pesat dan memberikan hasil yang baik untuk kami semua.

" Ah, umma bête!" Seru Yesung geli.

Young Woon menatapku. " Kau nggak suka aku lembur terus, ya?"

Aku langsung menghela nafas. " Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Jawabku santai sambil bersandar disisi Young Woon.

Young Woon merangkul pinggulku dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku. " Aku kangen padamu."

Mendengarnya wajahku memerah. Aku mengerti maksud dari ucapan Young Woon itu. Kucubit lengannya pelan dengan gemas.

Young Woon tertawa dan langsung menarikku berdiri. " Baiklah.. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah ke dalam kamar kami.

Kulirik anak- anakku yang saling bertukar pandang. Wookie memilih diam bersama dengan Kibum. Heechul sendiri bersikap nggak terlalu perduli. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung malahan sudah tertawa- tawa. Dasar anak- anak.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Dan masuk kedalamnya. Kutatap Young Woon yang sedan membuka dasinya.

Aku menghampirinya dan membantunya. " Kau lelah sekali kelihatannya.." Gumamku sambil melepas simpul dasinya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. " Aku bekerja keras demi kalian semua." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya menangguk dan meletakkan dasinya diatas meja riasku.

Tiba- tiba Young Woon memelukku dari belakang. " Young Woon-ah?"

Ia mencium tengkuk leherku lembut. " Jung Soo.. Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?" Perlahan tangannya mulai masuk menyusup kebalik pakaianku.

" Aku tahu. Akupun sangat merindukanmu, Young Woon-ah.." Balasku pelan.

Young Woon masih menciumiku dan memutar tubuhku. Ia menatap mataku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Aku balas menciumnya. Dia mulai melumat bibirku, dan aku jua membalasnya. Tangannya sudah mulai membuka pakaianku.

Young Woon menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur dan tetap menciumku. Kami semakin leluasa. Lengan kekarnya mulai menyentuh kulit tubuhku yang sudah terbuka. Young Woon melepaskan bibirku dan tersenyum nakal menatap mataku.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu dan mengangguk kecil.

Seiring aku mengangguk, Young Woon langsung memelukku erat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ughh.. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarku. Sudah jam enam pagi. Aku harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak- anakku. Tapi tubuhku terasa pegal. Kulirik kearah Young Woon yang masih tertidur pulas disampingku.

Kurapatkan selimutnya. Aku langsung meraih pakaianku yang samalam diletakkan Young Woon diujung tempat tidurku dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Pelan- pelan aku melangkah keluar dari kamar. Suasana rumah masih sangat hening. Wajar saja, masih sepagi ini. Aku langsung melangkah kearah dapur begitu selesai cuci muka. Kulihat Wookie sudah duduk didapur.

" Kau sudah bangun, chagiya?"

Wookie menatapku lalu tersenyum. " Pagi umma.. Sarapan apa?"

Aku membuka kulkas. " Bikin sup miso saja, ya."

Wookie mengangguk dan dengan cekatan ia mengambil sayuran. Wookie selalu senang kalau ia memasak denganku. Dia sangat suka memasak. Kurasa kalau suatu hari nanti ia menikah dengan Yesung, ia akan menjadi istri yang sangat baik.

Seperti biasa, setelah masakan kami selesai, Wookie bertugas membangunkan saudaranya yang lain. Aku baru saja ingin membangunkan Young Woon, tapi kulihat namja itu sudah keluar dari kamar dengan sangat rapih.

" Pagi, chagiya.." Sapanya sambil mencium bibirku lembut.

" Aku buat sup miso." Gumamku.

Young Woon langsung duduk dikursinya. Anak- anakku yang lainpun mulai berkumpul di ruang makan merangkap dapur itu.

Jam tujuh biasanya anak- anakku yang masih SMA juga Young Woon sudah berangkat. Sedangkan Heechul kuliahnya dimulai sedikit agak siang. Saat jam sembilan barulah dia berangkat meninggalkanku.

Baiklah, waktunya mencuci pakaian. Kuambil beberapa kemeja kotor milik Young Woon yang kemarin dibawanya. Ada empat pasang kemeja.

Aku menyampirkannya dilenganku. Tiba- tiba sesuatu jatuh dari dalam kantong kemeja Young Woon. Kutatap benda tipis berlatar putih itu. Karena penasaran aku mengambilnya. Aku membaliknya.

Dan detik itu juga aku mematung menatap benda itu. Sebuah foto seorang yeojya yang kelihatan seperti seorang pegawai kantoran.

Kenapa bisa ada disaku kemeja Young Woon?

Siapa yeojya ini?

Apa rekan bisnisnya kali ini seorang yeojya? Dia nggak cerita seperti itu padaku!

Aku langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk dikamarku. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir dan hatiku sakit. Apa mungkin Young Woon selingkuh? Itu nggak mungkin! Aku percaya padanya.. Aku telah mengorbankan banyak hal agar bisa bersamanya. Apa kini dia sudah nggak mencintaiku lagi?

Tapi, siapa yeojya ini? Kenapa Young Woon memiliki fotonya?

Akh.. Aku nggak bisa berpikir secara positif. Pikiranku kacau. Aku terus menangis sambil mencengkram kemeja Young Woon.

Kau nggak boleh menangis Jung Soo. Kau harus mencari tahu siapa yeojya ini!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku turun dari taksi tepat didepan kantor Young Woon. Aku langsung berjalan masuk kedalamnya. Aku memang jarang sekali datang kesini kalau bukan memiliki urusan yang benar- benar penting terhadap suamiku itu.

Dan sekarang aku punya urusan yang amat penting.

Aku sengaja hanya duduk diruang tunggu selama beberapa saat. Aku terus menunggu. Kuharap ada jawaban dari semua yang kulakukan ini.

Tiba- tiba kulihat yeojya yang kulihat fotonya tadi dirumah. Aku sangat mengingat wajah yeojya itu. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri hall kantor ini. Aku langsung mengikuti langkahnya. Dia berhenti tepat dihadapan sekretaris Young Woon, dan yeojya itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Aku langsung berjalan cepat kearah sekretaris itu.

" Ah, nyonya Kim." Sapa sekretaris itu sopan.

Aku nggak memperdulikan sapaannya dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Young Woon. Aku membeku ditempatku berdiri. Kulihat yojya itu sedang mencium pipi Young Woon mesra.

Apa- apaan itu?

" Young Woon-ah!" Jeritku.

Youn Woon menatapku kaget. " Ju-Jung Soo.."

Akh, rasanya hatiku remuk. Aku hancur. Namja yang kucintai, suamiku, kini memiliki yeojya lain dibelakangku. Dia sudah nggak mencintaiku lagi. Air mataku mengalir, saat itu juga aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Jung Soo! Tunggu aku! Kau salah paham!" Young Woon mengejarku.

Aku nggak perduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Hatiku sakit melihat apa yang dilakukan suami yang paling kusayangi itu tadi. Young Woon!

" Jung Soo!" Young Woon menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berhenti.

Kuhempaskan tangannya dan langsung menampar pipinya sekencang mungkin. " Kenapa kau lakukan ini Young Woon-ah? Kau selingkuh, hah! Apa jangan- jangan lembur itu hanya alasanmu saja?"

" Jung Soo.. Dia itu hanya klien bisnisku! Aku berani bersumpah!"

" Aku nggak percaya! Kalau memang klien bisnis, kenapa dia menciummu? Kenapa kau menyimpan fotonya!"

" Foto apa? Jung Soo! Dengar aku!" Young Woon mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat.

Aku masih menangis pilu. " Lepaskan aku!"

" Jung Soo, kau salah paham!"

" Aku nggak percaya padamu! Lepaskan aku, Kim Young Woon!"

" Jung Soo, kumohon!" Young Woon memelukku.

Aku meronta memaksanya melepaskanku. " Jangan sentuh aku, Young Woon. Aku membencimu! Kau benar- benar membuatku kecewa! Lepaskan aku!" Aku menghempaskan lengan Young Woon sekuat mungkin.

Young Woon terdorong kebelakang dan menatapku kalut. " Jung Soo, kumohon.."

Kutatap Young Woon pilu. Selama ini, aku mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Tapi sekarang apa.. Dia menkhianatiku? Mengkhianati cintaku selama ini?

Akh.. Aku nggak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Young Woon. Aku masih mendengar Young Woon memanggilku, tapi aku nggak perduli sama sekali. Aku sudah nggak perduli terhadap namja itu. Aku benar- benar sakit hati!

~Jung Soo pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Young Woon pov~

Aku benar- benar merasa kalut. Jung Soo nggak percaya padaku. Padahal aku benar. Lee Jun Ki hanyalah klien bisnisku. Dia memang terlihat tertarik kepadaku dan pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku, tapi aku sama sekali nggak tertarik kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintai Jung Soo!

Buat apa semua pengorbananku selama ini kalau akhirnya aku mengkhianati istriku sendiri? Itu konyol!

" Young Woon-sshi.." Jun Ki menatapku bingung.

Kutatap Jun Ki nanar. " Kau.. Kau yang meletakkan fotomu di saku kemejaku, kan?" Tanyaku sambil menahan semua emosi yang berkecamuk didalam hatiku saat ini.

" Kau bicara apa?"

" Kau menjebakku! Kenapa kau tiba- tiba menciumku tadi? Kenapa bisa ada fotomu disaku kemejaku? Kau ingin menghancurkan keluargaku, hah!"

" Apa yang kau katakan? Aku nggak mengerti maksudmu!"

Kutatap yeojya itu muak. " Pergi kau! Aku tak akan menandatangani surat kontrakmu itu sama sekali!"

Jun Ki menatapku miris. " Ah, terserah kau saja. Aku yakin istri bodohmu itu nggak akan memaafkanmu, Young Woon! Rumah tanggamu akan hancur. Kau akan menyesal karena pernah menolakku dan memilih istri yang nggak bisa memberikanmu anak itu!"

" Pergi!" Hardikku lebih keras.

Yeojya itu berlari meninggalkanku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa. Ah, Jung Soo.. Kenapa kau nggak mempercayaiku? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu hanya kaulah orang yang paling kucintai selama ini..

Jung Soo!

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada telepon dari Heechul, aku langsung mengangkatnya. " Nae, chagiya?" Balasku senormal mungkin. Aku nggak mau dia tahu tentang hal ini.

" Appa! Ini gawat!" Serunya histeris.

" Gawat apa?" Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jantungku berdegup keras. Perasaanku nggak enak. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Jung Soo?

" Umma.. Umma tadi mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang dia nggak akan pulang! Ada apa dengan umma?"

Aku terpaku. Jung Soo… Kau meninggalkanku?

Jung Soo..

Aku sama sekali nggak mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Heechul berikutnya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Jung Soo.. Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku? Kau tahu aku nggak akan bisa melakukan apapun kalau tanpamu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa- gesa. Aku langsung menuju ruang tengah. Kutatap anak- anakku yang duduk dengan wajah gelisah. Kibum dan Wookie bahkan masih sesengukkan menahan tangis.

" Appa!" Kyuhyun menghampiriku. " Ada apa dengan umma? Kenapa dia mengirim pesan seperti itu? Dia nggak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana- mana tapi umma nggak ditemukan!"

Kutatap Heechul. " Umma kalian bilang apa?" Tanyaku pelan.

Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan membacakan pesan dari Jung Soo. " Heechul, umma nggak akan kembali kerumah. Tolong jaga adik- adikmu." Bacanya sangat jelas.

Ah, Jung Soo.. Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini?

" Appa, ada apa sebenarnya?" Isak Wookie sambil menatapku pilu. " Kenapa umma pergi.. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan putriku itu. Hatiku terasa perih mendengar pesan dari istriku itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Padahal aku sama sekali nggak mengkhianatinya.. Kenapa dia memilih meninggalkan kami seperti ini? Ini semua hanya salah paham!

" Apa benar appa dan umma bertengkar?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatapku pilu. " Kumohon jawab kami appa.."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. " Umma kalian hanya salah paham."

" Salah paham kenapa?" Seru Kyuhyun nggak sabaran.

Kutatap anak bungsuku miris. " Kyuhyun.. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak." Gumamku sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku meninggalkan anak- anakku yang masih kebingungan.

Keheningan kamarku membuatku semakin tercekat kalau menginat kejadian tadi. Jung Soo.. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau nggak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Apa kau nggak tahu kalau aku dan anak- anak kita sangat mencemaskanmu? Dimana kau sekarang, chagiya..

Aku melirik kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Ada foto Jun Ki disana.

" Aargh!" Seruku marah sambil menghempaskan foto itu dari atas meja. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat mungkin dan memukulkannya ke tembok kamarku. " Jung Soo.. Dimana kau…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Semalaman aku sama sekali nggak bisa tidur. Sekitar jam enam pagi, aku memilih keluar kamar. Anak- anakku yang lain sudah duduk di ruang makan dalam keheningan yang sangat dalam. " Kalian.. Tidak tidur semalaman?" Aku bersandar ditembok memperhatikan mereka.

Heechul menatapku kalut. " Appa.. Mana mungkin kami bisa tidur disaat seperti ini."

Aku hanya terdiam.

" Sebenarnya, umma kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan semalam. Pertanyaan yang masih belum kujawab.

Aku menatap anak- anakku bergantian. " Dia menuduhku selingkuh.." Jawabku pelan.

" Hah?" Seruan histeris Heechul membuatku tersentak. Kutatap anak- anakku yang menatapku tak percaya. Mata mereka menyiratkan luka dan ketidak mengertian yang sangat dalam.

" Tapi itu hanya salah paham! Ada yeojya yang meletakkan fotonya dikemejaku untuk membuat umma kalian cemburu. Umma kalian melihat yeojya itu menciumku di kantor. Dan dia langsung marah besar dan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Jelasku kalut.

" Kenapa dia bisa mencium appa?" Pertanyaan Heechul terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan untukku. Kutatap putri sulungku.

Aku langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap pergi ke kantor. " Kalian harus tetap sekolah. Appa akan bekerja hari ini."

" Tapi, appa! Bagaimana dengan umma!" Seru Heechul lagi.

Kutatap dia sebelum menutup pintu kamarku. " Aku yang akan mencarinya.." Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan bersandar di balik pintu. Menahan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku namja, aku nggak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi.. Rasa sakit ini.. Aku nggak bisa menahannya lagi.. Kenapa hubunganku dan Jung Soo selalu diwarnai masalah seberat ini. Apa kami memang nggak akan hidup dalam kedamaian? Apa ini karma untukku?

Karma karena aku telah menyeret Jung Soo dalam hidupku belasan tahun yang lalu. Karma karena aku, Jung Soo akhirnya meninggalkan keluarganya dan memilih menikah denganku. Karma karena aku, Jung Soo harus kehilangan bayi yang sangat diingikannya.

Jung Soo.. Maafkan aku…

Aku benar- benar telah menyakitimu..

~Young Woon pov~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul berjalan lemas di koridor kampusnya. Dengan kalut ia bersandar sambil memegangi ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari Jung Soo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia benar- benar nggak mengerti kenapa umma-nya memilih pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan sebuah pesan singkat begini.

Appa juga nggak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Heechul dan adik- adiknya sudah mencari Jung Soo kemana- mana. Tapi Jung Soo nggak ditemukan.

" Umma…" Digenggamnya ponselnya menahan air mata yang mulai menyengat matanya.

" Heechul.." Hankyung berlari menghampiri yeojya itu.

Heechul menatap Hankyung pilu. " Hankyung.." Ia langsung memeluk namja yang baru datang itu erat. " Umma.. Umma pergi meninggalkan kami.. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana.." Isaknya pilu.

Hankyung memeluk kekasihnya erat sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut. " Umma pergi? Apa yang terjadi?"

" Umma berpikir kalau appa selingkuh. Keduanya dijebak oleh seorang yeojya. Umma benar- benar nggak mau mendengarkan appa dan langsung pergi tanpa kembali kerumah.." Heechul masih terisak. Sebagai yeojya berhati paling kuat dibanding adik- adiknya, ia nggak bisa bersikap lemah dihadapan mereka. Tapi sekarang, dihadapan pemuda yang dicintainya.. Perasaannya tertumpah.

" Aku nggak mau keluargaku hancur.." Isaknnya lagi lebih dalam.

Hankyung mencium kepala Heechul lembut. " Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarga umma-mu? Kali saja dia ada disana.."

" Seumur hidupku aku bahkan nggak pernah mendengar umma menceritakan tentang keluarganya!" Ia berteriak marah. " Umma nggak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya sama sekali! Mana aku tahu!"

" Tenanglah, Heechul.." Hankyung mengusap punggungnya lembut. " Kita akan mencari umma sekarang.. Aku akan membolos. Kau mau kan?"

Heechul menatap Hankyung. Lalu mengangguk. Hankyung langsung memeluk yeojya itu erat. Ia nggak ingin melihat Heechul menangis sesedih itu. Itu pertama kalinya yeojya yang selalu kelihatan kuat itu menangis sepilu ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung, Wookie, Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk dalam keheningan di atap sekolah mereka. Saling mengarungi pikiran masing- masing yang kacau. Sungmin ikut berada diantara mereka.

" Umma.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melipat kakinya dan menunduk dengan perasaan kalut yang benar- benar kacau.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kalut. Kyuhyun yang biasanya bersikap riangpun sekarang kelihatan sangat berubah. " Kyu.." Ia mengusap punggung namja itu lembut.

Yesung menutup ponselnya yang baru saja mendapat pesan dari Heechul. " Heechul noona akan mencari umma sekali lagi bersama dengan Hankyung-sshi.. Kita tunggu kabar saja darinya."

" Bagaimana kalau umma juga nggak ditemukan!" Seru Kibum kacau. Ia menatap Yesung pilu dan air matanya kembali mengalir. " Aargh!" Serunya menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. " Kenapa keluarga kita yang harus mengalami semua hal ini.."

Wookie memeluk Kibum. Ia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. Lalu menatap Yesung. " Kita harus bagaimana?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wookie-nya yang nyaris menangis. Perasaannyapun kacau dan sangat kalut. " Aku nggak tahu.. Makanya kita hanya bisa menunggu kabarnya saja."

" Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung.

Yesung menatap adiknya.

" Apa umma akan pulang? Bagaimana kalau umma memutuskan untuk pergi dari appa.." Kyuhyun menunduk lagi. Ia sebenarnya nggak ingin bertanya seperti itu. Tapi ia merasa bingung. Bagaimana kalau ketakutannya benar?

" Itu nggak mungkin!" Seru Kibum histeris. " Umma nggak akan melakukan hal itu!"

" Tapi bagaimana kalau benar?" Seru Kyuhyun lirih.

" Nggak mungkin.." Kibum semakin terisak dalam tangisnya.

Air mata Wookie sudah ikut mengalir. Apakah ini akhir dari semua kebahagiannya? Masih diingatnya kenangannya dengan Jung Soo beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia baru saja bilang kalau ia sangat menyayangi umma-nya.. Tapi sekarang..

" Jangan katakan hal yang bisa membuat yang lain semakin khawatir, Kyu.." Gumam Yesung sambil berdiri. " Lebih baik sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas saja. Kalau Heechul menghubungi salah satu dari kalian, langsung temui aku." Ucapnya sambil berjalan lemah meninggalkan adik- adiknya.

Adik- adiknya yang lain yang bisa menurut dengan ucapan Yesung. Karena sekarang mereka memang nggak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menunggu dan terus berharap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul meraih ponselnya sambil bersandar di motor Hankyung. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jung Soo. Entah itu sudah yang keberapa ia mencoba menhubungi umma-nya itu. Namun nggak ada hasilnya. Ponsel Jung Soo aktif, tapi ia nggak mengangkat telepon dari Heechul

Heechul masih menunggu. Berharap umma-nya mau mengangkatnya.

Ctek. Terdengar suara diangkat.

" Umma!" Seru Heechul langsung. Seberkas harapan muncul diwajahnya. " Umma ada dimana? Bagaimana kabar umma?"

" Chagiya.." Suara Jung Soo terdenar lirih. " Mian.."

" Umma.. Umma dimana sekarang?"

" Kau nggak perlu mencari umma.."

" Umma!"

" Kalian semua tetaplah anak- anak umma meski umma dan appa nggak bersama.. Kalian tetap anak- anak umma, kan.." Suara Jung Soo semakin lirih dan mulai terdengar terisak.

" A.. Apa maksud umma..?"

" Umma.. Akan berpisah dengan appa.."

Sebuah pernyataan itu membuat Heechul tersentak. Ia nggak bisa berkata apa- apa. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Hankyung yang berada disisinya hanya bisa diam memandangi wajah Heechul dengan tatapan pilu.

" Umma.. Bohong.." Ucapnya nggak percaya. Berharap semua yang didengarnya bukanlah kenyataan.

" Umma sudah mengirim pesan pada appa. Sampai nanti, chagiya.. Saranghae.." Jung Soo langsung menutup teleponnya.

" Umma!" Seru Heechul. Ia langsung berusaha menghubungi Jung Soo lagi, namun ponselnya langsung nggak aktif. " Umma.. Kenapa harus begini.."

" Heechul.." Hankyung langsung memeluk kekasihnya. Ia nggak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Aarrrgh!" Jerit Heechul pilu.

" Lebih baik kita pulang.." Bisik Hankyung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah lemas. Hankyung ikut bersamanya. Keduanya masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Ia menatap adik- adiknya yang berwajah kacau semua.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung.

Yesung maju. " Hankyung-sshi juga disini.." Ia menatap Heechul. " Appa nggak pulang malam ini.."

Heechul menatap Yesung kaget. " Kenapa?"

Yesung menggeleng. " Dia baru saja menelepon dan bilang akan tetap di kantornya."

Heechul langsung terjatuh lemah.

" Eonnie.." Wookie langsung merunduk menghampirinya disentuh lengan kakaknya yang gemetar. Wookie menengadah menatap Hankyung. " Ada apa?"

" Wookie.." Heechul mencengkram lengan adiknya kencang. " Umma.. Memutuskan akan berpisah dengan appa.."

" Bohong!" Kibum yang langsung histeris dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya.

Heechul hanya bisa diam sambil menangis pilu. " Umma.. Yang bilang padaku. Ia bilang sudah memberitahu appa.. Mungkin appa nggak pulang karena sudah mengetahui hal ini.." Ucapnya lirih.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana.. Aku nggak mau kita pecah seperti ini.." Wookie menunduk sambil meneteskan air matanya. Bukan hanya dia, seluruh saudaranya juga pasti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya.

Yesung langsung menghampiri Wookie dan memeluk yeojya itu. Ia namja, bagaimanapun juga ia harus tegar. " Kita harus melakukan sesuatu.." Ucapnya sambil menatap Heechul.

Heechul menatapnya. " Apa? Kita bahkan nggak tahu umma sekarang ada dimana.."

" Ah, mian.. Apa kalian benar nggak tahu kerabat umma kalian.. Mungkin mereka tahu dimana umma kalian berada sekarang." Hankyung menarik Heechul berdiri sambil mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Yesung menatapnya sambil menggeleng. " Nggak ada yang tahu.."

" Ah! Mungkin ada!" Seru Kyuhyun cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan saudara- saudaranya dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Young Woon.

Saudara- saudaranya yang lain menyusulnya.

Kyuhyun menyusuri berbagai album, buku dan file yang tersusun rapih didalam rak milik Young Woon.

" Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Yesung bingun melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Kyuhyun terus mencari sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah file hitam dan memeriksanya. Saat sesuatu yang dicarinya nggak ada, ia langsung melemparkan file itu kelantai dan mencari file lainnya.

" Kyu!" Seru Yesung nggak sabar.

" Hyung, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan dimana rumah keluarga umma berada. Kalau ketemu, kita bisa kesana dan bicara dengan keluarga umma." Ucapnya sambil menatap saudaranya yang lain. " Kita harus menemukan surat kelulusan umma saat ia masih tinggal dengan keluarganya. Mungkin surat kelulusan saat umma SD atau SMP."

Yang lainnya terdiam sejenak lalu langsung berlari kearah rak dan ikut memeriksa semua file dan buku yang ada. Hankyung pun ikut membantu.

Semua file yang nggak dimaksudkan langsung dibuang di lantai dan terus mencari.

Kibum tersentak menemukan selembar kertas tebal didalam file yang diperiksanya.

Ia menatap kertas itu. Atas nama Park Jung Soo. Surat kelulusan saat umma-nya masih SD. " Aku menemukannya!" Serunya.

Yang lainnya langsung berlari menghampiri Kibum dan menatap kertas tebal itu.

Heechul tersentak saat membaca dimana daerah kelahiran umma-nya. " Mokpo?"

.

To be continued….

* * *

.

sedikit kata jja..

bnyak yg ngg stuju kim series yg in jdi last stories, yaa? da jga yg mw eunhae ngg digantungin kya gtu.. ckckck

mkasih atas smua review kalian smua'a..

onyoo.. ini brsambung ke last chapter jja, yaa...

byar ngg lngsung selesai disini.. hhehe

ok! review langsung.. ~~ gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Family Series..

**

* * *

**

Last Chapter_

.

~Jung Soo pov~

Kupandangi foto kecil yang menggambarkan kelima anak- anakku saat mereka masih kecil. Air mataku mengalir. Aku nggak tahu apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar sekarang. Memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Young Woon? Meninggalkan mereka semua? Apa jalan yang kupilih benar?

Aku nggak tahu..

Kenapa hidupku selalu dipenuhi pilihan- pilihan yang rumit seperti ini..

Kuhapus air mataku dan menatap ponselku. Ada lima belas pesan yang masih belum kubaca. Dari pada aku diam, lebih baik aku baca dulu pesan- pesan itu.

" _Umma ada dimana?"_ Dari Yesung.

" _Umma tolong balas pesanku.. Umma dimana? Kami sangat khawatir.."_ Dari Yesung juga.

Maafkan aku.. Aku nggak bisa memberitahukan dimana keberadaanku.. Aku melanjutkan membaca pesan yang lainnya.

" _Umma sudah makan malam? Kami nggak bisa makan karena umma nggak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Pulanglah, umma.." _Dari Wookie manisku.

" _Umma.."_ Dari Kibum.

" _Umma.. Aku ada permainan baru. Umma harus cepat pulang."_ Kali ini dari magnaeku yang suka iseng, Kyuhyun.

" _Ah, aku lapar umma.. Umma nggak mau masak untuk kami?"_ Dari Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku tersenyum sambil menangis. Dia memang sedikit kekanak- kanakkan.

" _Umma!"_ Dari Yesung.

" _Umma, jangan tinggalkan kami. Sekarang umma dimana? Umma sudah makan?"_ Dari Kibum-ku lagi.

" _Umma nggak sayang kami?"_ Pesan berikutnya dari Kibum membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.. Aku sangat menyayangi Young Woon.. Karena itu aku benar- benar terluka sekarang.

" _Umma jangan pergi, ya.. Aku sayang umma. Sangat sayang.."_ Dari Wookie. Air mataku semakin tumpah dan aku mulai terisak sambil menggenggam ponselku erat.

" _Aku memang bukan anak yang baik. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian. Karena itu kumohon umma mau memikirkan kembali keputusan umma. Jangan buang kami, umma.."_ Pesan yang cukup panjang dari Heechul. Aku nggak akan membuang anak- anakku sendiri.. Orang tua macam apa aku kalau sampai membuang mereka?

" _Umma.."_ Dari Yesung lagi.

" _Umma! Jawab pesanku!"_ Kyuhyun benar- benar marah.

" _Umma cepat pulang, ya.."_ Kibum.

Aku membuka pesan terakhir yang baru masuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Kali ini dari Young Woon. Dengan perasaan kacau aku membaca pesan itu perlahan.

" _Jong Soo.. Aku nggak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Semua itu hanya salah paham. Yeojya itu yang menjebakku, Jung Soo.. Kumohon pertimbangkanlah lagi keputusanmu. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.. Kumohon Jung Soo.."_

Akh.. Hatiku sakit..

Apa benar kau nggak punya hubungan dengan yeojya itu, Young Woon?

Tapi kenapa dia menciummu seperti itu?

Aku nggak sanggup melihatnya. Aku sakit hati. Aku terluka!

Aku mengeluarkan selembar foto lain yang ada didalam dompetku. Fotoku saat masih bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan kakak perempuanku.

Umma.. Appa.. Apakah ini balasan yang harus kuterima karena meninggalkan kalian dan nggak menuruti perkataan kalian? Apakah ini hukuman untukku dan Young Woon yang memilih kabur dari kalian?

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Kenapa nggak dari dulu saja kalian menhukumku seperti ini! Bukankah semuanya sudah cukup. Aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, bayiku, dan apa sekarang aku harus kehilangan suami dan anak- anakku?

Aku harus bagaimana..?

~Jung Soo pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kibummie.." Siwon menyentuh pundak Kibum lembut. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang selama beberapa hari ini sudah nggak pernah lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. " Kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng lemas sambil menumpukkan kepalanya diatas meja. " Hari ini Heechul eonnie dan Kyuhyun pergi ke Mokpo."

" Mokpo? Apa umma-mu ada disana?"

Kibum menggeleng lagi. " Nggak ada satupun orang yang tahu dimana keberadaan umma. Satu- satunya cara adalah mendatangi rumah keluarga umma. Aku harap kami mendapat jawabannya."

Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum penuh sayang. " Sabarlah.. Aku yakin semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik- baik saja.."

" Sudah tiga hari, Siwon-ah.. Aku merindukan umma.. Appa juga nggak pulang.. Rumah kami sekarang sunyi.." Suara Kibum mulai terdengar lirih.

Siwon benar- benar nggak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya bersikap seperti ini sepanjang hari. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan umma-nya Kibum. Tapi setidaknya, meluangkan waktunya sedikit demi Kibum bisa membuat yeojya itu lebih baik.

" Aku ada disini, Kibummie.. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan apapun, langsung katakan saja padaku.." Ia memeluk Kibum lembut. Dia nggak perduli kalau harus bersikap seperti itu didalam kelas.

" Gomawo, Siwon-ah.." Kibum mendekap erat tangan Siwon yang memeluknya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" Ah, Kibummie!" Wookie masuk kedalm kelas Kibum tergesa- gesa.

Kibum menatap kakaknya cepat. Berharap ada kabar baik yang akan ia dengar saat ini. " Nae, eonnie?"

" Baru aja Heechul eonnie mengirim pesan ke Yesung oppa.. Mereka baru sampai di Mokpo."

" Apa mereka sudah menemukan rumah keluarga umma?"

Wookie mengangkat bahu. " Aku nggak tahu. Mereka akan segera mengirim kabar lagi. Setidaknya, mungkin mereka nggak akan pulang hari ini."

Kibum menatap Wookie dalam. " Appa tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanyanya serius.

Wookie menatap adiknya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. " Jangan sampai appa tahu.. Kalau dia bertanya padamu, bilang saja Heechul eonnie dan Kyuhyun menginap dirumah temannya. Ah, tapi.." Wookie menarik nafas. " Aku rasa malam ini appa juga nggak akan pulang.."

Kibum menutup matanya. Menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah lagi. Ia nggak boleh terus menangis. Saat ini kedua saudaranya sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memandangi sebuah kertas kecil ditangannya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Ia menatap kakaknya nggak yakin sambil mendengus. " Apa benar ini rumahnya, noona?"

Heechul memandangi rumah besar yang kini ada dihadapannya. " Sesuai dengan alamat yang ditulis, kan? Pasti benar."

" Sudah jam enam sore. Apa kita akan bertamu malam- malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang masih ragu sambil menatap rumah mewah itu.

Heechul hanya mengangguk lalu menekan bel rumah itu sekali.

Seorang pria berkemeja rapih datang menghampiri mereka. " Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Heechul maju mendekatinya. " Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Park?" Tanyanya.

Orang itu mengangguk. " Anda ingin bertemu siapa?"

" Aku.." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk namun masih kelihatan ragu.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Jung Soo." Jawab Heechul pelan namun cukup jelas.

Orang itu menatap Heechul tak mengerti. " Maaf, nona.. Tapi Jung Soo-sshi sudah tak tinggal disini lagi. Ada keperluan apa anda dengannya?"

" Ah, kalau begitu.. Aku mau bertemu dengan orang yang mengenal Park Jung Soo. Pasti ada, kan?"

Pelayan itu menatap Heechul nggak percaya. " Sebenarnya siapa anda?"

" Katakan saja pada orang yang tinggal disini kalau saya mengenal Park Jung Soo." Jawab Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar alasan Heechul yang cukup pintar. Kalau dia langsung terang- terangan yang ada pelayan itu nggak akan percaya dengan mereka. Tapi kalau dia bilang dia mengenal Park Jung Soo, itu lain lagi ceritanya..

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

" Apa noona yakin kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu disini?"

Heechul hanya diam sejenak. " Kita hanya bisa berharap."

Selang beberapa lama kemudian seorang yeojya dewasa berlari menghampiri Heechul dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri. " Apa benar kalian mengenal Jung Soo?" Tanyanya cepat sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumah besar itu.

Heechul mengangguk. " Namaku, Kim Heechul."

Begitu mendengar nama Heechul, yeojya itu tersentak kaget.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie memandangi ruang kerja Young Woon yang sudah dirapihkannya. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam dapur.

Hening..

Ia duduk dikursi sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Biasanya umma selalu berada disini memasak bersamanya. Ditatapnya kebun kecil Jung Soo yang selalu dirawatnya. Tiga hari umma tercintanya tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Tiga hari appa ngga pulang.

Ia nggak bisa menemukan jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya..

Kenapa umma-nya pergi?

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kenapa keluarganya yang harus mengalami hal semacam ini?

Lagi- lagi air matanya menetes. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Wookie menangis karena masalah ini. Bukan hanya dia, Kibum pun sama. Hanya bisa menangisi masalah yang nggak bisa diselesaikan secara cepat ini.

" Wookie.." Yesung melangkah masuk kedalam dapur dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie penuh sayang. " Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis.."

" Rumah ini kelihatan mati, oppa.." Jawabnya lirih. " Tanpa umma, appa, Heechul eonnie dan juga Kyuhyun.."

Yesung memeluk Wookie semakin erat. Ia nggak bisa mengatakan hal apapun untuk menenangkan hati Wookie. Sedangkan saat ini ia juga ingin seseorang menenangkan hatinya.

" Oppa! Eonnie!" Kibum berlari cepat kearah dapur.

" Kibum? Waeyo?" Keduanya menatap Kibum penasaran.

" Kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan, katanya mereka sudah menemukan rumah keluarga umma dan sekarang sedang berada disana. Kita diminta bersabar. Dan kalau bisa terus coba hubungi umma." Jelasnya dengan wajah berseri.

Yesung lansung memeluk Kibum senang. " Itu berita bagus!" Ia menoleh menatap Wookie.

Yeojya itu mulai tersenyum lega lalu memeluk Kibum senang. " Aku harap mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu.."

" Iye, eonnie.." Balas Kibum

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Young Woon pov~

" Jung Soo.. Angkat teleponmu.." Kumatikan panggilanku. Aku nggak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghubungi Jung Soo. Ponsel istriku aktif, tapi dia nggak mengangkatnya.

Aku sudah mengelilingi beberapa hotel, penginapan atau rumah penampungan yang ada di daerah Seoul yang mungkin didatangi Jung Soo. Tapi aku nggak berhasil menemukannya. Dia benar- benar bersembunyi.

Jung Soo nggak membalas semua pesanku.

Nggak menjawab semua teleponku.

Apa dia serius ingin berpisah denganku? Aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi! Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku ingin dia berada disisiku selamanya.

Aku duduk dikursi taman dengan goyah. Aku suami yang buruk.. Juga seorang ayah yang nggak berguna..

Bagaimana kabar anak- anakku saja aku nggak tahu…

Aku hanya sesekali menelepon rumah, tapi nggak ada yang mengangkat. Apa mereka baik- baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?

Kupejamkan mataku sambil memikirkan semua hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Sangat banyak..

Trrrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Aku langsung memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Berharap pesan itu dari Jung Soo. Namun tebakanku meleset. Dari Yesung.

" _Appa, bagaimana? Ada kemajuan? Appa jangan terlalu keras mencari umma, appa harus istirahat. Pulanglah.."_

Kubaca pesan itu berulang- ulang. Disaat begini, putraku masih memberikanku semangat. Aku benar- benar bersyukur mereka nggak langsung berpikiran buruk padaku.

Tapi aku nggak akan diam.

Aku harus bicara pada Jung Soo. Hanya dialah yang harus kutemui saat ini.

Hanya Jung Soo..

~Young Woon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul menatap yeojya dihadapannya nggak percaya. " Anda.. Kakak umma?" Tanyanya serius.

Yeojya itu mengangguk. " Aku nggak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh sedewasa ini, Heechul.. Terakhir aku melihatmu saat usiamu dua tahun."

" Aku nggak tahu kalau umma punya kakak.. Aku nggak tahu kalau kami pernah tinggal di Mokpo. Umma.. Nggak pernah cerita apapun.." Heechul menunduk melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam.

" Panggil saja aku Inyoung ahjumma.." Gumamnya. Ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun. " Dan kau siapa? Apa kau putra yang diangkat Jung Soo?"

Kyuhyun menatap Inyoung sambil mengangguk. " Kim Kyuhyun."

" Berapa anak yang diangkat Jung Soo dan Young Woon?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Ada tiga lagi. Seorang namja dan dua orang yeojya.." Jawab Kyuhyun enggan. Ia malas berbasa- basi, ia hanya ingin mencari tahu dimana keberadaan umma-nya.

" Bagaimana kabar mereka? Oh, iya.. Apa yang membawa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Inyoung berusaha bersikap ramah.

Heechul menatap bibinya serius. " Apa ahjumma tau dimana umma berada sekarang?"

Inyoung langsung menatap Heechul. " Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Jung Soo? Apa kalian datang kemari untuk mencarinya..? Jung Soo? Apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Heechul hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. " Umma pergi dari rumah selama tiga hari ini. Kami kira kalau datang kesini, kami bisa bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya ingin bertemu umma.."

" Akh.. Jung Soo.." Inyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa. " Kenapa dia selalu tertimpa masalah.. Kenapa dia bisa pergi?"

" Karena dia pikir appa selingkuh. Dia berniat pergi dari appa." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

Inyoung menatap kedua orang itu nggak percaya. " Yoong Woon selingkuh?"

" Tapi itu nggak benar! Appa dan umma dijebak! Tapi umma nggak mau dengar penjelasan appa, Karena itu kami semua mencarinya.." Jelas Heechul dengan cepat sebelum Inyoung berpikiran buruk tentang appa-nya.

Inyoung kembali lemas. " Tapi Jung Soo nggak ada disini. Heechul, kau mungkin nggak ingat sama sekali karena kau masih berusia dua tahun. Tapi, sejak pergi dari Mokpo, Jung Soo nggak pernah kembali."

Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu menatap Inyoung lagi.

" Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu..

" Appa! Aku nggak mau bertunangan dengan siapapun! Aku hanya mencintai Young Woon-ah!" Seru Jung Soo tak terima. " Aku hanya mencintai Kim Young Woon!"

" Jangan membantah! Namja itu nggak memiliki apapun untuk menghidupimu. Ia hanya pegawai perusahaan kecil, apa untungnya buatmu!" Seru appa-nya Jung Soo marah.

" Aku nggak perduli! Aku hanya mencintai Young Woon-ah!" Jung Soo berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil menangis.

Inyoung langsung masuk kekamar adiknya dan menghampiri Jung Soo yang tengah terisak diatas tempat tidurnya. " Jung Soo.." Ia duduk disamping adiknya. Nggak tega melihat adiknya selalu menangis selama ini.

Hubungan Jung Soo dan Young Woon memang sudah ditentang saat Jung Soo memulainya ketika kelas tiga SMA, saat ia masih delapan belas tahun. Saat itu Young Woon sudah berusia dua puluh tahun dan bekerja.

" Aku nggak mau bertunangan.. Appa benar- benar nggak mengerti!" Seru Jung Soo sambil terisak.

Inyoung mengusap bahu adiknya lembut. " Jung Soo, sudahlah.. Kau tahu, nggak ada yang bisa menentang appa.."

Jung Soo menatap Inyoung nanar. " Eonnie nggak tahu apa- apa! Aku nggak akan melepaskan Young Woon-ah!" Serunya sambil bangun.

Inyoung menatap adiknya serba salah. " Tapi Jung Soo.. Kalau kau begini terus sama saja.. Appa nggak akan bisa ditentang.."

" Eonnie.." Jung Soo mencengkram lengan Inyoung erat. " Eonnie nggak tahu apa- apa.. Saat ini.. Saat ini aku.." Suaranya menghilang digantikan isak tangis yang dalam.

" Kau kenapa, Jung Soo?"

" Saat ini aku tengah hamil.." Isaknya pilu. " Sudah satu bulan, eonnie.."

Inyoung tercekat mendengar pengakuan Jung Soo. Adiknya? Adiknya sedang mengandung? Dan ia tahu pasti Young Woon-lah ayah dari bayi itu.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Seru Inyoung tak percaya.

Jung Soo masih menangis. " Aku yang memutuskan semuanya.. Kalau appa nggak merestuiku dengan Young Woon-ah, hanya inilah caranya.."

" Tapi kau tahu appa tak akan pernah merestui kalian! Apalagi kalau dia tahu hal ini!"

" Aku tak perduli! Aku hanya ingin Young Woon-ah dan bayiku.. Aku nggak butuh apapun lagi didunia ini. Aku hanya ingin itu.."

" Jung Soo.." Inyoung tak bisa mengatakan apa- apa lagi. Ia nggak tahu harus bagaimana.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Jung Soo hamil? Tanpa restu dari umma dan appa mereka.. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Seakan belum selesai, masalah baru muncul beberapa hari kemudian, Young Woon datang kerumah keluarga Park untuk menemui ayah dari Jung Soo. Ia ingin melamar Jung Soo secara resmi. Tapi, semua sia- sia..

" Pergi kau!" Seru ayah Jung Soo.

Young Woon sudah berlutut dihadapan namja tegas itu. " Aku mohon restui hubungan ini. Aku dan Jung Soo saling mencintai.. Kumohon.."

" Pergi!" Usirnya. " Kalian! Bawa pengemis itu pergi!"

Beberapa orang berbadan besar menyeret Young Woon dengan kekerasan. Mereka memukuli Young Woon dihadapan Jung Soo yang sudah menangis histeris. Namun ayahnya tak perduli. Ditariknya Jung Soo masuk kedalam rumahnya dan ia langsung mengunci Jung Soo dalam kamarnya.

" Appa! Buka! Jangan sakiti Young Woon-ah! Appa!"

" Kau tak boleh menemuinya!"

" Appa!" Jung Soo benar- benar histeris. Ia nggak sanggup membayangkan Young Woon dipukuli dan diseret keluar dari rumahnya oleh orang- orang berbadan besar itu. Jung Soo menangis. Hanya bisa menangis pilu dalam kamarnya.

" Young Woon-ah.. Young Woon-ah.." Ia hanya bisa memanggil nama namja yang sangat dicintainya sambil menangis pilu. Hatinya sangat sakit dan perasaannya hancur.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jung Soo memutuskan sesuatu yang paling berat.

Pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

Ia kabur dari rumah dan memilih hidup bersama Young Woon. Namun masalahnya nggak selesai semudah itu. Karena stress berlebih yang ditanggungnya, Jung Soo harus rela kehilangan bayinya. Karena kondisinya yang buruk, satu- satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan Jung Soo adalah mengangkat rahimnya yang sudah terinfeksi parah.

Itulah hal paling berat yang pernah dirasakan Jung Soo. Kehilangan bayinya juga nggak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Satu- satunya keluarganya yang tahu hal itu hanyalah Inyoung.

Dua bulan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Jung Soo menikah dengan Young Woon secara resmi. Hanya Inyoung dan seorang pastur yang menemani mereka. Mereka masih tinggal di Mokpo saat itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jung Soo memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak. Dan Heechul kecillah yan pertama hadir dalam keluarga kecil itu. Sesekali Inyoung datang secata diam- diam untuk mengunjungi Jung Soo.

Tapi dua tahun berlalu, akhirnya keberadaan Jung Soo dan Young Woon diketahui oleh orang tua Jung Soo. Appa Jung Soo mengancam akan mengambil Heechul kalau Jung Soo tak mau berpisah dengan Young Woon. Tentu saja Jung Soo nggak berniat menurutinya.

Inyoung menyuruh adiknya dan Young Woon pergi jauh dari Mokpo. Pergi sejauh mungkin ketempat yang ramai dan tak bisa dilacak oleh orang tua mereka. Dan Seoul-lah tempat yang akhirnya mereka pilih.

Di Seoul.

Sejak saat itu, Inyoung benar- benar putus hubungan dengan Jung Soo dan Young Woon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul nggak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah menangis. Inyoung pun menangis menceritakan kisah memilukan yang harus dialami adik kesayangannya. Kisah yang nggak ingin diingatnya lagi. Kisah yang ingin dikuburnya dalam- dalam.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terkuak.

Rahasia sembilan belas tahun yang lalu.

Mokpo..

" Aku nggak tahu umma dan appa pernahm mengalami hal seperti itu.." Gumam Kyuhyun datar. Ia nggak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. " pantas saja waktu masalah Wookie noona dan yesung hyung umma pernah bilang begitu, kan.. Mereka berdua sama dengan umma dan appa.. Jadi itu maksudnya."

Heechul menghapus air matanya dan menarik nafas dalam- dalam. " Umma.. Appa.."

" Kalau hubungan mereka harus berakhir, itu benar- benar konyol. Terlalu banyak hal yang mereka alami dan mereka perjuangkan. Mereka nggak boleh berpisah hanya karena kesalah pahaman." Lanjut Inyoung sambil berjalan dan duduk disisi Heechul. Ia mengusap rambut Heechl lembut.

" Kami pun nggak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Balas Heechul serius.

" Aku tahu. Jung Soo dan Young Woon pasti mendidik kalian menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tahu kalian memang bukan anak kandung mereka, tapi kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mencari Jung Soo, padahal kalian nggak mengenal daerah ini. Jung Soo dan Young Woon orang tua yang paling beruntung." Inyoung memeluk Heechul eart.

Heechul balas memeluk yeojya itu. " Kami sangat menyayangi umma dan appa. Meski nggak berhubungan darah, mereka tetaplah orang tua kami."

Inyoung menatap yeojya dihadapannya sambil menangsi terharu. " Kumohon, tolonglah Jung Soo. Aku tak ingin adikku terus menderita." Ia menatap Kyuhyun juga. " Aku yakin saat ini kalianlah yang bisa menolong mereka.."

" Nggak disuruh pun kami akan melakukan hal itu." Balas Kyuhyun cepat sambil tersenyum. Meski belum menemukan Jung Soo, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega sekarang.

Inyoung tersenyum. " Baiklah. Sekarang sudah malam. Kalian bermalam disini saja."

" Lalu, ahjumma.. Dimana oran tua umma?" Tanya Heechul.

Inyoung menatap Heechul sekilas lalu menatap kearah lain. " Appa saat ini sedang berada di luar Mokpo. Tapi umma, besok pagi kalian akan bertemu dengannya. Dengan nenek kalian."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Keluarga harus tetap utuh, kan?_

_Nggak ada satupun hal yang boleh menghancurkan keluargaku._

_Umma.. Appa.. Pulanglah.._

_Apa kalian sudah nggak menyayangi kami lagi?_

_Apa kalian tahu kami disini terus menanti kalian?_

_Aku rindu masakan umma.. Aku rindu tawa riang appa.. Aku rindu kehangatan dan kebahagiaan dikeluarga kita yang dulu selalu kurasakan._

_Bukankah musim dingin sudah berlalu? Tapi kenapa musim dingin terparah justru melanda keluarga kita?_

_Aku terpuruk ditengah musim dingin ini. Aku ingin seseorang mengangkatku.. Menolongku.._

_Dan aku ingin umma dan appa-lah yang menyelamatkanku.._

_Aku ingin kehangatan itu cepat kembali.._

_Aku merindukan umma dan appa.._

_Saranghaeyo.._

Kibum mengirim pesan panjang itu kenomor ponsel Jung Soo dan Young Woon. Ia nggak tahu apakah orang tuanya akan luluh saat membaca harapannya. Membaca isi hati yang terdalamnya. Tapi ia ingin mereka tahu. Betapa rindunya dia dengan Jung Soo dan Young Woon. Bukan hanya dia, Yesung, Wookie, Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun sama.

Mereka hanya ingin keluarga mereka kembali.

Ia nggak pernah lagi bisa tidur nyenyak. Setiap malam ia selalu didatangi mimpi yang sama. Mimpi tentang perceraian umma dan appa-nya. Dan saat ia terbangun, dia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

" Kibummie.." Wookie masuk kedalam kamar yeojya itu.

" Nae?" Kibum langsung menghapus air matanya. " Eonnie sudah bangun?"

Wookie mengangguk sambil menatap mata Kibum yang merah. Dia nggak bisa menasihati adiknya saat ini. Karena dia paham betul apa yang tengah dirasakan Kibum. " Aku sudah membuat sarapan.."

" Aku nggak lapar, eonnie.."

" Tapi kita harus makan. Kau tak mau makan sama sekali, kan?" Wookie duduk ditepi tempat tidur Kibum dan menatap adiknya dalam. " Tadi Yesung oppa dapat pesan dari Heechul eonnie. Mereka akan pulang hari ini."

" Apa umma disana?" Kibum menatap Wookie serius. Berharap kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan doa mereka untuk menemukan umma.

Namun Wookie menggeleng. Dan harapan dimata Kibum langsung redup. " Tapi mereka bilang menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kita disuruh menunggu."

" Apa itu?"

" Aku nggak tahu." Wookie berdiri dan mengusap kepala Kibum sekali. " Sekarang kita sarapan dulu aja, ya.. Kita kan tetap harus pergi kesekolah."

Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap- siap untuk pulang. Mereka ingin segera berada dirumah. Keduanya sudah berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah Jung Soo.

Heechul menatap Inyoung. Lalu menatap kearah seorang yeojya yang cukup tua sambil tersenyum lembut. " Ah, maaf.."

Youjya tua itu berjalan dan merangkul Heechul dengan mata sembab. " Panggil saja aku nenek. Aku nenek kalian.."

Heechul tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Baiklah, nenek.. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah nenek dan kakek sudah memaafkan umma dan appa?"

Yeojya itu mengangguk sambil memeluk Heechul. " Aku sudah memaafkannya sejak bertahun- tahun yang lalu.."

" Khamsahamnida.." Balas Heechul terharu. Ia melepaskan pelukan neneknya dan mencoba tersenyum. " Aku akan memberitahukannya pada umma dan appa. Mereka pasti merasa lebih baik kalau mendengarnya."

" Noona, ayolah.. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita." Gumam Kyuhyun nggak sabaran.

" Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu." Heechul dan Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan memutar tubuh mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan Inyoung dan ibunya.

" Heechul, Kyuhyun." Panggil Inyoung cepat.

" Nae, ahjumma?" Heechul menoleh.

" Kalau kalian sudah bertemu Jung Soo dan Young Woon, bilanglah pada mereka. Kalau punya waktu, datanglah kesini. Kami semua menunggunya. Kami semua sangat merindukannya.."

Heechul mengangguk. " Tapi.. Apa boleh kami semua juga ikut?"

Inyoung tertawa kecil. " Tentu saja. Kalian anak- anak mereka, kan? Tentu kalian harus ikut."

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Kami.. Pasti akan datang lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari pekarangan rumah besar itu. Heechul berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dibelakangnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Jung Soo pov~

Aku menangis membaca pesan dari Kibum. Berkali- kali kubaca pesan itu. Hatiku semakin sakit. Jung Soo.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Keputusan apa yang telah kau ambil? Apa aku salah? Apa aku lagi- lagi mengambil keputusan yang salah?

Apa benar kau harus berpisah dari Young Woon?

Apa benar kau bisa hidup tanpanya..?

Andwae!

Tapi kenapa kau memutuskan hal itu?

Karena aku sakit hati..

Bukankah Young Woon sendiri bilang itu hanya salah paham?

Tapi aku nggak bisa semudah itu percaya!

Perasaanku kacau. Kalut. Aku bingung. Aku harus melakukan apa? Aku sangat merindukan anak- anakku. Lalu kenapa kau nggak pulang? Aku tak bisa pulang kerumah itu.. Aku nggak sanggup melihat wajah anak- anakku yang terluka karena kesalahanku. Ini semua salahku..

Aku segera menelepon Kibum. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

Ctek.

" Umma!" Seruan Kibum membuatku tersentak.

" Chagi.." Panggilku. Aku berusaha agar Kibum tak mendengar suara isakkanku. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?"

" Umma dimana? Umma sudah sarapan? Apa umma baik- baik saja? Kapan umma akan pulang.. Aku.. Aku dan yang lainnya sangat sedih umma.. Pulanglah.."

Kubekap mulutku agar Kibum tak mendengar tangisanku. Kutarik nafas dalam sambil menjauhkan ponselku. Setelah perasaanku tenang aku mulai bicara. " Umma baik- baik saja, chagiya.. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

" Heechul eonnie dan Kyu pergi."

" Pergi kemana?"

Kibum diam tak menjawab. Tiba- tiba terdengar suara Yesung. " Umma..?"

" Yesungie.. Nae, chagiya?"

" Sekarang umma dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengan umma.." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan lirih. Yesungie-ku..

Lagi- lagi suara ponsel dioper ke orang lain. " Umma.. Umma.. Umma.." Yang terdengar sekarang isakan Wookie yang pilu. Hanya memanggilku.

" Wookie.. Chagiya.."

" Umma.. Umma.. Kenapa umma begini? Pulanglah…"

Perasaanku semakin kalut. " Mian, chagiya.. Mian.." Ucapku lirih. Aku nggak sanggup lagi mendengar suara mereka semua. Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan menangis lagi di dalam kamar hotelku.

" Mianhae.. Mianhaeyo.." Hanya kata- kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

~Jung Soo pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kami pulang!" Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kearah ruang tengah. Ia yakin semua saudaranya ada disana sekarang. Dan bukan hanya saudaranya, Sungmin, Siwon dan Hankyung-pun ada disana. " Minnie.." Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung memeluk Sungmin. " Kau disini juga.."

Heechul masuk menyusul Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan bersandar dibahu Hankyung. Wookie langsung berlari kedapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk kakak dan adiknya itu.

" Ada yang kalian temukan di Mokpo?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul memejamkan matanya. " Sesuatu yang sangat ngak kubayangkan." Ia duduk tegap menatap saudaranya bergantian.

" Apa, noona?" Tanya Yesung.

Wookie sudah kembali dan duduk disamping Yesung sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Masa lalu umma dan appa."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Young Woon pov~

Aku melangkah keluar dari kantor. Malam ini aku juga harus terus mencari Jung Soo. Aku harus menemukannya dan segera pulang kerumah. Aku nggak bisa pulang karena aku tak sanggup melihat wajah anak- anakku yang kacau karena masalah kami.

Baru saja aku akan masuk kedalam mobil. Kulihat sosok seorang yeojya mengejutkanku.

Kutatap Jun Ki nanar. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yeojya itu tersenyum sinis. " Apa istrimu kembali?" Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

" Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku sambil membuka pintu mobilku.

Brak! Jun Ki menahanku dan menatapku kesal.

" Kau masih akan mencarinya?"

" Tentu! Menyingkir dariku!"

Jun Ki langsung tertawa sinis sambil memainkan dasiku. " Young Woon-ah.. Kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya dengan yeojya bodoh itu, sih? Kalau dia nggak memaafkanmu, ya sudah. Lupakan dia. Aku masih ada untukmu.."

Aku semakin geram melihat kelakuan yeojya itu. " Pergi!" Kusentakkan tubuh Jun Ki hingga ia tergeser menjauh dengan kasar. " Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

" Dasar namja nggak tahu diri!" Jun Ki menampar wajahku. " Sudah bagus aku mau menjadi pengganti istrimu yang nggak bisa apa- apa itu! Kau memuakkan, Young Woon! Sampah!"

Kutatap yeojya itu semakin marah. " Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!" Sentakku kasar dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilku. Dan menjalankannya. Dia benar- benar membuatku muak!

Kunaikan kecepatan mobilku.

Aku akan terus mempertahankan Jung Soo! Aku tak akan melepaskan yeojya itu sampai kapanpun. Karena hanya Jung Soo-lah yang kucintai! Hanya Jung Soo!

Ckiit! Tiba- tiba aku tersentak karena ada mobil yang berbelok tepat diarahku. Aku langsung memutar stir mobilku ke kiri dan mobilku berhenti ditepi jalan sedikit menabrak trotoar.

Kutatap mobil tadi muak. Nyaris saja aku mati.. Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Menjemput kematianku? Jangan konyol Young Woon.

" Aaarrggh!" Aku menjerit sekencang- kencangnya sambil menumpukan kepalaku diatas stir mobil. " Jung Soo!"

~Young Woon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie dan Kibum sudah terisak. Sungmin-pun ikut- ikutan menangis saat Heechul menceritakan semua masa lalu Jung Soo dan Young Woon.

Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum dan mencium kepala yeojya itu lembut. " Tenanglah, Kibummie.."

" Umma.. Appa.." Isak Kibum semakin dalam. Ia mencengkram lengan Siwon.

" Aku nggak percaya kalau hal itu pernah terjadi." Gumam Yesung sambil menunduk dan memeluk Wookie yang sudah menangis pilu. " Kenapa umma dan appa nggak pernah cerita tentang hal ini pada kita."

" Babo. Mana mungkin mereka cerita pada kita.." Balas Heechul lemah.

" Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kita memang sudah berhasil mengetahui masa lalu umma dan appa, tapi kita kan nggak tahu dimana keberadaan umma sekarang." Kyuhyun menatap saudara- saudaranya yang lain pasrah. " Tujuan kita kan hanya mencari umma.."

Heechul langsung terpikirkan sesuatu. " Kalaupun kita menemukan umma, belum tentu umma mau mengubah keputusannya." Ia menatap Kyuhyun. " Apa kau nggak ada ide, Kyu?"

" Maksud noona?" Kyuhun menatap kakaknya penasaran.

" Kalian bukannya harus menemukan umma kalian, tapi kalian harus mengubah keputusannya." Kali ini Siwon mengutarakan pendapatnya. Yang lainnya menatap Siwon serius. " Kalau hanya menemukannya tapi nggak membuatnya merubah keputusannya, bukannya sama saja. Jadi kalian harus membuat umma kalian merubah keputusannya bercerai dari appa kalian." Jelasnya.

" Bagaimana caranya? Umma bukan orang yang mudah menarik kata- katanya." Gumam Kibum sambil menatap Siwon.

" Ah, gunakan saja kisah mereka!" Seru Sungmin.

Semuanya kali ini menatap Sungmin. " Maksudmu, chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pensaran.

" Aku ada ide.. Kuharap aku bisa berguna untuk saat ini."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Jung Soo pov~

Kubaca sebuah pesan dari Heechul.

" _Umma.. Ada pameran hari ini. Kuharap umma mau datang. Untuk kali ini saja umma.. Kumohon datanglah.."_

Apa benar ada pameran? Atau ia membohongiku?

Bagaimana kalau saat aku datang, ada Young Woon dan anak- anakku yang lain? Apa ini bukan sebuah jebakan untuk membawaku keluar?

Jung Soo.. Kenapa kau berpikir buruk! Mereka anak- anakmu, kan!

" _Jam berapa, chagiya?"_ Balasku.

" _Dimulai jam sebelas hari ini. Aku tunggu didepan kampus. Karena pameran umum, aku ingin umma juga datang. Appa sama sekali nggak ada kabar. Setidaknya aku ingin salah satu dari orang tuaku melihat hasil karyaku. Itupun kalau umma masih menganggapku anakmu.."_

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku selalu menganggapnya anakku! Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Apa dia sudah nggak percaya padaku lagi? Hechullie..

" _Kau tetap anak umma! Baiklah, umma akan datang.."_

Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Nggak ada balasan dari Heechul. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam sebelas. Apa lebih baik aku kesana sekarang? Atau aku nggak usah datang?

Jung Soo.. Jangan bohongi anakmu sendiri!

Baiklah.. Aku akan datang.

Aku langsung mengambil tasku. Dan melangkah keluar kamar. Rasanya membosankan juga selalu mengunci diri didalam kamar hotel semacam ini. Bolehlah kalau sekali- kali aku keluar dan menemui putriku.

Aku langsung memanggil taksi dan menuruh sopirnya mengantarkanku ke universitas Sangji.

Butuh waktu selama setengah jam untuk sampai kesana. Saat turun, Heechul sudah menungguku di depan gerbang universitasnya. Saat melihatku, Heechul langsung berlari memelukku erat.

" Umma! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Ucapnya.

Kupeluk Heechul. " Nado, chagiya.." Balasku.

Heechul menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Ayo.." Ia merangkulku lembut.

Ia mengajakku masuk kedalam gedung universitasnya. Tapi ia tak membawaku ke aula pameran yang biasa. " Kita mau kemana?"

" Ke pameran umma.." Jawabnya. Ia membimbingku masuk kedalam sebuah aula lain. " Pamerannya ada di aula lain." Kulihat Heechul menatap lurus kedepan.

" Ini kan aula drama.." Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke aula yang kosong itu. Namun seseorang yang duduk bagian depan kursi penonton membuatku terkejut.

Young Woon!

" Ayo umma.." Heechul menuntunku turun melewati tangga dan berhenti dihadapan Young Woon.

Young Woon menatapku kaget. " Jung Soo!" Ia berdiri dan hendak memelukku.

Aku menghindar. " Jangan sentuh aku, Youn Woon-ah.."

Young Woon menatapku sedih namun hanya diam.

" Kalian duduk, ya.. Pamerannya akan dimulai.." Heechul memaksaku duduk. Dan mendorong tubuh Young Woon duduk lagi. " Yak, tamunya sudah lengkap! Mulai!" Serunya kencang.

Aku nggak mengerti apa yang direncanakan anakku kali ini. Aku hanya diam menatap panggung drama itu.

" Appa!" Kudengar seorang yeojya muncul diatas panggung. Yeojya berambut pirang. Ah, kalau nggak salah itu yeojya yang ada difoto Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin, Pacarnya Kyuhyun. Kenapa ada disini?

" Aku sangat mencintai Young Woon!" Seru Sungmin.

Aku tersentak.

" A.. Aku?" Kudengar Young Woon bergumam.

Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu memandang kearah panggung lagi.

" Kau tak boleh melanjutkan hubungan kalian. Kau akan segera bertunangan. Mulai sekarang jauhi namja itu!" Yesung keluar dari balik panggung.

Ini… Masa laluku…

Kenapa mereka bisa..

" Tapi aku hanya mencintai Young Woon! Selamanya.. Sampai kapanpun. Aku nggak mau berpisah dengannya!" Seru Sungmin sambil meratap dihadapan Yesung. " Aku tak mau!"

Yesung masuk kedalam panggung lagi.

" Sudahlah, Jung Soo.." Kibum muncul di panggung dan mendekati Sungmin.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa berkomentar. Mereka menunjukkan drama masa laluku. Drama sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui hal ini? Kenapa?

~Jung Soo pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Young Woon pov~

Aku hanya bisa mematung sambil menatap drama itu. Drama masa laluku dan Jung Soo. Nggak akan pernah kulupakan. Dari mana anak- anakku tahu tentang masa lalu itu? Bukankah aku dan Jung Soo sepakat nggak akan memberitahu mereka semua.

Adegan drama itu masuk ke bagian saat aku dan Jung Soo kabur. Diperankan Kyuhyun dan pacarnya.

Setelah kabur, aku dan Jung Soo sempat hidup tenang. Kami masih belum menikah, aku masih mengumpulkan biaya untuk pernikahan kami. Sekaligus biaya untuk calon anak kami nanti. Tapi semua nggak berjalan lancar..

Sungmin bisa memerankan peran Jung Soo yang sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun pun sama.

Aku melirik kearah Jung Soo yang hanya diam. Namun air matanya sudah mengalir.

Kutatap lagi panggung itu.

Sungmin menjerit kesakitan. Aku tahu kejadian apa itu. Kejadian saat Jung Soo harus dibawa kerumah sakit karena pendarahan dan ia harus kehilangan bayi dan rahimnya. Kenangan paling buruk seumur hidupnya. Bahkan kenangan paling buruk juga untukku.

Kami harus kehilangan bayi pertama kam juga hidup secara diam- diam. Disaat begitu, Inyoung-lah orang yang paling berjasa. Ia selalu datang menemui kami.

Hingga akhirnya kami putuskan untuk menadopsi anak.

Wookie muncul. Memerankan Heechul yang baru kami adopsi.

" Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, ya.." Gumam Sungmin penuh cinta sambil menatap Wookie yang kelihatan polos.

" Ahh.." Kudengar suara isakan Jung Soo. Ia membekap mulutnya sambil menangis.

Kutatap istriku pilu. Aku langsung merengkuh satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Ia menatapku. " Young Woon-ah.."

" Jung Soo!" Lagi- lagi terdengar suara Yesung.

Kami kembali terfokus dengan drama itu.

" Lupakan namja itu atau akan kuambil anakmu!"

" Andwae, appa! Aku akan tetap bersama Young Woon dan Heechul! Aku tak akan melepaskan keluarga kecilku ini!"

" Jung Soo!"

Aku semakin terhanyut dengan pertunjukan itu. Kenangan saat appa Jung Soo mengancam akan mengambil Heechul dari kami kalau Jung Soo tak mau meninggalkanku dan pulang ke keluarganya.

Tapi Jung Soo tetap memilihku dan Heechul. Inyoung menyuruh kami pergi dari Mokpo dan kami memutuskan tinggal di Seoul. Kota yang cukup padat dan jauh dari Mokpo. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak lainnya agar Jung Soo nggak merasa sedih lagi. Tinggal di kota yang tak dikenal sendirian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau kami punya banyak anak, suasananya pasti berbeda.

Adegan langsung mengarah saat aku dan Jung Soo bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yang jadi tokoh utamanya adalah anak- anak kami.

" Aku ingin umma pulang.." Gumam Kibum dari atas panggun. " Aku merindukan appa dan umma.. Aku merindukan kehangatan keluarga kita. Kalau seperti ini, sama saja seperti mati atau dibuang. Aku pernah ditelantarkan orang tuaku saat masih bayi.. Tapi aku nggak mau ditelantarkan lagi sekarang.."

Jung Soo menangis semakin pilu.

" Jung Soo.. Bukankah harusnya kita sudahi semua ini." Gumamku.

Sejujurnya, aku nggak sanggup melihat peran anak- anakku karena mereka semua mengunkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan terhadap masalah ini. Hatiku sakit.

Jung Soo menatapku sambil berlinangan air mata. " Young Woon-ah.."

" Umma.. Appa.." Gumam Heechul yang sejak tadi berdiri didekat kami tanpa bicara apapun.

Aku dan Jung Soo menatapnya.

Lalu Yesung, Wookie, Kibum dan Kyuhyun ikut turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan kearah kami.

Heechul berdiri disamping saudara- saudaranya yang lain sambil menatap kami.

" Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanyaku bingun. Semuanya menatap kami dalam diam.

Bruk! Tiba- tiba disaat yang bersamaan kelima anak- anakku berlutut dihadapan kami sambil menunduk.

" Kalian!" Aku tersentak tak percaya.

" Jangan buang kami lagi.. Bukankah sudah cukup kami dibuang oleh orang tua kandung kami. Tolonglah Park Jung Soo.. Kim Young Woon.. Jangan buang kami.." Ucap Heechul sambil menunduk.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Aku menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis karena masalah ini. Aku benar- benar namja yang lemah.

" Bangunlah.." Isak Jung Soo sambil memeluk Heechul.

" Kami nggak akan berdiri sebelum umma mengubah keputusan umma. Kami akan tetap seperti ini." Lanjut Yesung tegas.

Kelima anak- anakku menunduk. Sama sekali tak mengankat wajah mereka.

" Aku.. Aku merindukan umma dan appa lebih dari apapun. Kalian yang paling penting untuk kami. Kumohon kembalilah.. Jangan seperti ini.." Isak Kibum pilu.

" Kibummie.." Jung Soo menatap Kibum serba salah.

" Aku mohon!" Seru Wookie. " Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau keluarga kita tak akan lengkap kalau kita semua tak lengkap.. Kumohon.. Kembalilah.." Isaknya. Wookie menunduk semakin dalam.

Pertahananku benar- benar hancur sekarang. Kupeluk Wookie, putriku. " Angkatlah wajahmu.." Gumamku sambil mengangkat wajah putriku yang berlinangan air mata.

" Appa.." Ia memelukku.

" Kami semua.. Sangat mencintai umma dan appa.." Bisik Kyuhyun pilu.

Kutatap magnae kami sambil mengusap bahunya. Aku menatap Jung Soo yang masih menangis pilu sambil menutup wajahnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Jung Soo. Kupeluk tubuh istriku.

" Young Woon-ah.." Isaknya.

" Jung Soo.. Pikirkanlah anak- anak kita.. Apa kau serius ingin berpisah denganku..? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Jung Soo.."

" Aku.. Aku.." Jung Soo terus terisak. Kali ini ia memelukku.

Kubelai rambutnya lembut. " Sudahlah Jung Soo.. Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Tapi aku benar- benar nggak mencintai yeojya lain selain dirimu. Percayalah padaku.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.."

" Young Woon-ah.. Mianhaeyo.." Jung Soo memelukku semakin erat. " Aku.. Aku.."

" Kau tak perlu minta maaf.. Sekarang.. Kau mau kan kembali kerumah..?"

Jung Soo mengangguk dalam pelukanku. " Aku.. Aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi.." Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap anak- anak kami pilu. " Maafkan umma.. Apa kalian mau memaafkan umma?"

" Umma!" Kyuhyun orang pertama yang langsung memeluk Jung Soo. " Umma tak perlu meminta maaf.. Asalkan umma mau kembali, itu semua sudah cukup!"

" Kyuhyunnie.. Gomawoyo, chagiya.."

Anak- anakku yang lain memeluk Jung Soo juga aku secara bergantian.

" Umma.. Appa.. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan pesan." Gumam Heechul.

Aku dan Jung Soo menatap Heechul.

" Pesan dari Mokpo. Kalau kalian punya waktu, kunjungilah mereka. Mereka juga sangat merindukan umma dan appa. Mereka sudah memaafkan umma dan appa." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" Kalian pergi ke Mokpo?" Tanya Jung Soo tak percaya.

Heechul mengangguk. " Umma dan appa selalu ada untuk kami. Jadi kami akan melakukan apapun agar kalian bisa bersama lagi. Dan kami berhasil."

Jung Soo tersenyum lalu memeluk Heechul. " Gomawo.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.. Aku tak akan membuat kalian terluka lagi.. Aku akan menjadi umma yang lebih baik lagi.."

" Arasseo, umma.." Heechul balas memeluk Jung Soo.

Kuhapus air mataku sambil menatap istri dan anak- anakku. Tuhan, aku bersyukur kau memilihkan istri seperti Jung Soo dan anak- anak seperti mereka. Aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakan keluargaku lagi.

Kupeluk Jung Soo erat. " Saranghae, chagiya.."

" Nado, Young Woon-ah.."

.

.

* * *

.

Ahhh! Tamat! Tamat! *sujud syukur*

Oke, saatnya aq ngomong pnjang lebar.. (bawelnya kumat.. mang sapa yang mw baca?)

Huwee…. Gmna? Apa crta endingnya memuaskan? Kalo ngga mianhae banget, yaa.. Crta ini kutulis dngan perjuangan.. (? *ngga *)

Special thanks buat semua orang yg nge-review dari awal Kim Family Series..

Para Nona dan Tuan yang terhormat.. :: QB, Arisa Adachi, Kanna Ayasaki, Yu-Sato, Kurenai Chijimoya, Gamekyuminniesungmin, Pootreelovesj, Han Hye Wook, YuyaLoveSungmin, Akai Vieh Kawaii, Rara, Reloudype, Cho Seo Ryun, Melchaaa, CuraQnDC10, Mentari Lacamara, Hyunmin, Lanlopumin, .puppy, Kim Eunsung, C0coNdvl78, Verisya123 and semua yang udah bca Kim Series ini sampe chapter akhir.. (klo da yg mrasa review tpi ngga kutulis ato salah nulis nick name.. gomen, ya… ^^)

I love you all! *plak!*

Omiyoo… Crta ini juga kupersembahkan buat Kim Young Woon appa yang ultah hari ini! Saranghaeyo, Kim Young Woon! Hhehe

Semoga appa sehat-sehat jja di wanmil, ya… HWAITING!

Kya yang kalian tw, ni chapter akhir. Alias TAMAT. Bye-Bye Kim Family.. *lamba'in sapu tangan*

Siapa yang nggak rela ceritanya tamat? *author tunjuk jari*

Tapi...

Ah, capek ngomong pnjang lebar ngga brenti- berenti..

Yawdahlah.. langsung jja, readers juga pasti udah capek bacanya, kan?

Oke! Review, ya..

Aku mnta saran, pendapat dan kritikan kalian yang udah setia bca Kim Family Series.. Bahkan request jga akan aq trima meski blum tentu aq kabulin semua.. ^_^

See you in next story.. !

~Kim Tae Na~


End file.
